The ex Captain of Diamond Dust
by ShadowProve13
Summary: What happens when Burn finds out that Gazel has an older brother, Storm and that he was the original captain of Diamond Dust, but resigned when he grew ill. Set when Chaos was formed. Also a small bit of Burn x Fem!Gazel.
1. Chapter 1

Team Chaos was on the soccer field of Aliea Academy, training for their upcoming match against Raimon Jr. Though the newly combined team of Prominence and Diamond Dust were not getting along very well. But there was one thing the two master rank teams shared in common; they both hated the third master rank team, Gaia, or as for now, The Genesis. Which was the reason why the two master rank teams joined forces. On the sidelines, the two co-captains of Chaos were, once again, arguing with each other.

"If we want to beat Raimon Jr and become the Genesis, we have got to learn how to work as a team, Burn!" Gazel said in her emotionless voice. Burn glared at her

"You think I don't know that Gazel! Our teams don't get along very well. And well, my team wasn't frilled when I told them that I decided to team up with you and Diamond Dust."

"I get that. It was the same with my team. But at least the members of Diamond Dust are trying! They pass the ball to your members and act like a team. But when the members of Prominence have the ball, they completely ignore us of Diamond Dust!" Burn placed his hands behind his head, he replied.

"It's not like they're just gonna start acting like a team right off the bat, Gazel. We've been rivals for a long time." Gazel sighed and turned her head to the right and saw the other members of Chaos, and got lost in thought about something. After a minuet, Burn started waving his hand in front of Gazel's face. Burn, being Burn, lost his patients very quickly, he hated being ignored.

"Oi Gazel! You there or what? Gazel..?...GAZEL!" Gazel quickly snapped out of her trance and turned to Burn. Narrowing her eyes, she sent Burn a glare.

"What?" Burn glared back.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Huh? I must have spaced out for a moment." A small, irritated groan escaped Burn's mouth.

"Man! How on earth did you become a captain, let alone a master rank one?" Suddenly, after hearing what Burn just said, Gazel's eyes looked sad and hurt, instead of cold, emotionless eyes.

"That's…..That's none of your business!" Burn looked confused, did he say something wrong?

"Why are you so worked up all of a sudden? I didn't mean it literally." Gazel, realizing what just happened, blushed in embarrassment and walked back over to the other members. Burn, once again looking confused, started to think.

"_Did Gazel just blush..? Man, what's gotten into her today?" _Burn followed Gazel's actions and walked back over to the field. They continued to train for another two hours.

~After practice~

Everyone was leaving the field, they just finished training. Burn walked up to Droll, one of the members of Diamond Dust.

"Oi Droll!" Droll looked up from redoing his shoe lace. He frowned when he saw who was calling his name.

"Tsk. What do you want?" Burn shook his head.

"I ain't here to start a fight or anything. I just want to ask you a question." Droll stood up from his crouching position. He folded his arms.

"What is it then?" Burn took in a deep breathe then spoke.

"Well see, when I was talking to Gazel before, over at the sidelines, and I said something like 'how did you ever become a captain, let a lone a master rank one?' and Gazel just suddenly got all worked up. Then I said I only meant it as a joke and she looked embarrassed and just walked away. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Droll's expression softened a little.

"You really don't know, do you?" Burn's face looked even more confused than before.

"What do you mean?" Droll sighed and looked down.

"Well you see, Gazel-sama wasn't always our captain, not to begin with anyway." Burn's confused expression turned into a surprised one.

"What! Seriously?" Droll nodded and continued.

"But that's not all. The guy that was our former captain was in fact, Gazel-sama's older brother, Storm. But after a while, Storm-sama grew very ill and couldn't continue as our captain, so he handed over the position to Gazel-sama." Burn looked shocked. He didn't know anything of what Droll was telling him. Heck! he didn't even know Gazel had a brother.

"I-I didn't know. So that's why Gazel acted like that. Umm, is Storm alright or is he, you know..?" Droll shook his head.

"No, Storm-sama is still alive. But like I said, he's very sick. He has been since he was a kid, but when Father used the Aliea Meteorite on us, he became healthy, as if he was never ill. But that only lasted about a year, then the illness came back." Burn nodded slowly.

"Right, okay that's good to hear….Not the part about him being sick! I mean the part about him still being alive...I should probably go now." Droll simply nodded and walked away.

~Aliea Academy's medical ward~

Gazel was sitting in a chair next to a single bed. In the bed was Storm. He looked a lot like Gazel, but there were a few differences. One was that his hair was straighter and it was the colour of sky-blue. Also, his eyes were more of a light green colour rather than dark teal like Gazel's, and he was also two years older than her. Storm turned his head to the side so he could face Gazel.

"So tell me, Fuusuke. Is it true that you teamed up with Prominence?" Gazel hung her head, looking at her feet, she replied.

"Y-Yes Onii-chan. We're now known as Chaos." Storm smiled at her and chuckled a little.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, Fuusuke. I'm actually kind of glad that you're getting along with Nagumo again. You two were really good friends once." Gazel brought her head up, only to turn it to the side.

"Don't remind me!" Storm let out another small chuckle. Gazel looked at him with a questioning look.

"What's so funny, Sosuke?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just that, it looks like my little Fufy-chan still has a little crush on Nagumo." Gazel suddenly jumped out of the chair and onto her feet.

"WHA-! NO! I do not have a crush on Burn! And I never did! I mean, who could like that-that hot headed, arrogant jerk! And stop calling me Fufy-chan!" Storm laughed out loud. To him, or to anyone, it was rare to see Gazel blush. And her face was as red as a tomato.

"Reeeally? Cause that blush says different, Fuusuke." Storm continued to laugh while Gazel's face turned even redder, if that was possible.

"S-Shut up Sosuke!"

Storm laughed harder. Gazel was getting a little bit mad. So with a quiet "See you later bro", she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Gazel walked her way down to the training grounds. Her mind, for some reason, was focusing on what her brother said three days before hand, about liking Burn.

"_I don't _like _him! We're rivals, why would I like someone that insults me everyday?...I-I guess that I did kind of liked him when we were little...but that was then, this is now. And now, I have no feelings for him what so _ever_!_" Gazel kept on thinking that, convincing herself that her brother was wrong...but...was he? Shaking her head, she groaned out loud. No! He _was _wrong, she did not like Burn in _that_ way...

"Good morning, Gazel-sama." Gazel snapped out of her thoughts and stopped walking, looking up, she noticed that Clara was standing in front of her.

"Morning, Clara. Is everyone here?" Clara nodded and turned her head in the direction of the team. Gazel sent a quick nod to her teammate and continued to walk over there, and was greeted by the members of Diamond Dust.

"Well what do ya know. The ice princess finally showed up." Turning her head to the left, Gazel saw Burn.

"I had a late night and slept in. Is that a problem?" Burn scowled at her.

"To me, yes. We're 15 minutes behind training because of you, which means we now only get 45 minutes of training, then Gran and his team have the field." Gazel raised an eye brow and sighed.

"Then why didn't you start without me? Did you even get the team to go do warm ups at least?" Burn blinked at Gazel, then hanged his head and muttered "no". Gazel groaned. Pathetic, absolutely pathetic.

"Then we better get started. Everyone, 4 laps around the field, now!" She ordered. The Diamond Dust members went straight to running the laps, while the Prominence members stared at their captain. When Burn nodded, they went to do the laps.

After their time was up, Gran appeared on the field. He was still surprise that the two co-captain's haven't killed each other yet. He walked up to them, smiling.

"Hello everyone. Are you done yet? My team is going to need the field soon." Burn scrowled at Gran.

"Yes, we're done." Gazel answered emotionlessly. Gran was still smiling at them, which was annoying Burn to no end.

"Why don't you wipe that fucking smile off your face, Kiyama? It annoyes me to hell!" Everyone, apart from Gazel, turned around to see who that voice belonged to. Gazel stood there, frozen, she perfectly knew who it was. At the entrance to the field, stood Storm, he was wearing all black clothes and had a scrowl on his face.

"Who the hell is he, captain?" Nepper whispered to Burn. Burn narrowed his eyes and whispered back.

"I have no clue. But, his facial features are...familar." Nepper gave him a weird look, but he let it pass. Gran, and the members from Diamond Dust, were all surprise to see the former captain. Without facing him, Gazel spoke.

"What are you doing here? You're meant to be resting." Storm smiled at his sister. Burn looked at her.

"I just came for a visit. Is that so bad, Fufy?" Gazel's eye twitch and turned around to face him.

"Aggh! I told you over a million times to not call me that!" Storm just laughed and walked up to them. When he got there, he ruffled Gazel's hair, then he looked at Gran.

"Well, it's good to see that you're feeling better and walking around, Storm." When he heard Gran say his name, Burn's eyes widen.

"_S-Storm..? But that's-_" Taking a good look at him, Burn saw the resemblance between him and Gazel.

"Don't play that game with me, Kiyama!" Gran chuckled a bit.

"It seems in all these years, your foul personality hasn't changed one bit. The last time I saw you, you were coughing up blood on this very field, when my team went up aginst Diamond Dust in a friendly match." Storm frowned, but then smirked at Gran.

"Well, the last time I saw you, you broke your leg on this very field." Gran winced at that memory, that it was no accident.

"Right. When Diamond Dust went up against Gaia, your last match, you broke my leg on purpose. I almost forgot what a complete psychopath you were back then, even for an 11 year old." Burn looked surprise and kind of shocked from what he was hearing. Storm growled. He was about to tell Gran off, but then went into a coughing fit and kneeled on the ground.

"Onii-chan!" Gazel also kneeled down and put her hand behind his back, and the other one around his chest.

"I'm-*coughs*-I'm fine, Fuusuke." Storm sent her a weak smile, but she didn't buy it.

"No you're not, Sosuke! I-I'm going to take you back to the Medical ward, no "ifs" "buts" or "maybes"!" Gazel helped him up on his feet and walked off of the field.

~Medical ward~

Storm sat in his bed, his head hung down, not wanting to face his sister. Gazel just stared at him, not saying a word.

"Don't give me that look, Fufy." Storm still wasn't looking up, but he could feel his sister's eyes staring at him.

"I keep on telling you, Sosuke! Even if you feel better, you can't leave the Medical ward, doctors' orders!" Storm lifted his head a bit, just enough so he could see her.

"I don't give a shit. I've been stuck inside of this place for the past 4 years. Not to mention that I spent most of my childhood in one of these hell holes as well...One year. One bloody year I was healthy and spent away from this place!" He tighten his grip on the bed sheets, his teeth clenching. Gazel's eyes were filled with sadness for her brother, the only true family she had left.

"Sosuke.." Storm shooked his head and hung it again.

"I...I just need some time alone. Could you just go away for a couple of hours?"

"O-of course, Onii-chan." She nodded and walked out the door, leaving him alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Northern Impact!" The ball blasted through the field and entered the goals on the other side. Gazel stood there, panting. It's around 10pm, she's been practicing for at least the past 3 hours. Sighing, she turned her around to the entrance.

"There's no use in hiding. I know your there." A couple of seconds later, Burn walked out from his hiding spot.

"What gave me away?" He asked, with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh, when you arrived. It was hard not to hear the loud crashing sound and the "Shit!"." Burn chuckled a bit, true, he had knocked over a bucket and mop. Walking over to her, Burn sat down on the fake grass.

"And you're training at this hour why?" Hesitantly, Gazel sat down besides him and brought her legs up to her chest.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind." Burn raised an eyebrow.

"Storm?"

"He's part of it..." Burn could see the glint of sadness in her eyes, he had to admit, he did feel sorry for Gazel.

"How come you never said anything to us about him?" Gazel shrugged, her arms still wrapped around her legs.

"What's point in telling you? I mean, what would you do with that information? It's pointless." He scrowled at her, not the answer he was looking for.

"You love him, right?" Gazel looked at Burn, a bit confused by his question.

"Of course I do. He's my brother, we're flesh and blood." Burn looked her in the eye.

"When why do you say it's pointless? If you meant what you said, then it wouldn't be pointless."

"I-I..." Gazel turned her head away, she didn't know what to say.

"Answer me, Gazel!" Burn's tone was serious, making Gazel turn to face him.

"C-cause it hurts me! Every time someone mentions his name, I feel like breaking down, crying my eyes out 'til there's nothing left. Always knowing that he's suffering in that place and here I'm am, playing soccer, and all I can do for him is just give blood whenever they need it!" That's when she broke, placing her head in the palms of her hands, Gazel started crying, she really didn't want Burn to see her like this.

"Gazel..I.." This time, it was Burn who didn't know what to say. So, he did the first thing he could think of. Gazel suddenly stopped when she felt two arms placed around her, opening her eyes, she found herself being embraced by Burn.

"B-Burn?" She blushed, eyes red and puffy. Because of her head was against his chest, she didn't see the blush that crept up on his cheeks.

"J-Just shut up, will ya. You look so weak like this." On the inside, he was mentally punching himself, even though they are rivals, they were once best friends. Burn scrowled, damn childhood feelings.

"Umm...I-I'm okay now." Gazel stammered, still blushing.

"Good." Was his only reply. Still embracing her. Gazel's blush turned darker.

"Burn...You can let go now." Realizing what she meant, Burn blushed madly and quickly let go, turning his face the other way so she couldn't see his red face. Gazel stood up, turning to the entrance.

"Well, good night." With that, she left, leaving Burn alone. He watched her leave, then lied down on the ground, after some peaceful seconds, he suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I beat I've completely freaked her out!" Burn continued to scold himself for another 6 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait Minna n.n" But here's the fourth chapie~ And also as for "The World Ends With You" I won't update it 'til next month...writers block x-x**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Burn knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he just had to know why Gazel kept her brother a secret from him and the other orphans, well apart from Diamond Dust and Gaia (he still refused to call them Genesis). But the way Gran was talking about him yesterday, it made Storm sound violent, heck! Gran even called him a psychopath...Could that be why Gazel never said anything? Cause he was violent?

Burn groaned, why did he care? Well he cared enough to the point he even went straight up to Prissy Pants Gran to tell him where Storm was for Kami's sake!  
Stopping in front of a door in the medical ward, he curled his right hand into a fist and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Come in." The voice was soft and gental...the complete opposite from yesterday's scene. Hesitantly, he lowered his hand down to the doorknob and turned it. His heart picked up pace as he took his first step into the room. Looking ahead, there was Storm in his bed; who had a surprised/confused look on his face.

"Umm hi...Storm." Burn mentally facepalmed, he just sounded like a giant douche then.

"Oh hello...you're...Nagumo, right?" He smiled. This caught Burn by surprised, he knew his name?

"Yes...err, how do you know my name?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You were my baby sister's best friend, how could I not know your name?" Storm laughed, "So? What brings you here?"

"Oh umm..." Why did he come here? Part of him keeps on saying that it was find out why he was never mentioned before now...but there's something else, he can feel it but he just doesn't know what it is, "Well I was just curious. I never knew that Gazel had a brother."

"Oh. So she doesn't talk about me?" He crossed his arms and pouted childishly, making Burn sweatdrop. Really? He was related to Gazel; the cold-hearted ice bitch?

"Ahh, no."

"By the way," Storm showed off a toothy grin at Burn, "Is Gran's hair dark green today?"

"No." Burn gave him a funny look, what kind of question was that? "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason~. But if he does, take a picture and show it to me will you?"

"Err...sure." Okay, now he was starting to see why Gazel never mentioned him before.

"So when are you gonna fight Raimon?"

"In four days from now." Burn looked up at the clock, 11:24am, "Speaking of which, I've gotta go for training."

"I see. Have fun." He smiled. Burn nodded in return and stood up.

"Oh, and can you not tell Gazel that I was here? She doesn't know that I'm here."

"You're secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, Nagumo? One last thing." Burn turned around.

"Yeah?" Storm had a murderous gaze in his eyes

"If you even think about touching or hurting my Fufy,** I WILL FRICKIN' KILL YOU!**" Cold shivers went up Burn's spin. Yep, there's the Storm from yesterday.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hope you enjoyed it n.n R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay Minna, I'll be updating this fic more often now :)  
Enjoy.  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Burn made his way out of medical ward, "medical" his butt! It should be "mental", he swore that Storm had some sort of bipolar issue...bipolar huh? Maybe Gazel was bipolar? With all the hair stroking and pulling when she gets mad...Naah.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him!" Burn stopped in his tracks and looked straight ahead and saw Gran...execpt, his hair was...green. Burn sweatdropped.

"_What on earth?...Wait! _Green _hair!?_"

_"By the way. Is Gran's hair dark green today?"_

"_Storm! That baka, don't tell me he actually-!_" Okay, so Burn got the hint yesterday that Storm wasn't fond of Gran...But really? Green hair dye!

**What happened yesterday:**

"I...I just need some time alone. Could you just go away for a couple of hours?"

"O-of course, Onii-chan." Gazel nodded and walked out the door. Storm waited until he could no longer hear the echo of his sister's footsteps. He climbed out of bed and walked out the door.

He whistled as he stopped in front of Gran's bedroom door and punched in the code to enter his room. Oh what a little hacker he was~. Walking into the red-head's personal bathroom, Storm took out a small tube with dark green liquid in it and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Taking the cork out, he poured the liquid into the bottle and shook it.

"Green is such a lovely colour~." He laughed evilly to himself.

**Back to present:**

"Hi Gran." Burn smirked as Gran walked passed him.

"Not now, Burn!" He walked into the medical ward to Storm's room, Burn followed and stood outside of the room, he knew something interesting would happen. He could hear the voices from inside clearly.

"Why hello there, Gran. My what a lovely colour your hair is today, it matches your eyes."

"You! I know you did this! I'm going to kill you, Suzuno Sosuke!" Burn had no idea what was going on in there, but the next thing he heard was Storm yelling.

"RAPE! RAPE!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Burn clutched his stomach and laughed his head off. Man it would have been scary if Gazel turned out like this!...Gazel...SHIT! Practice! He ran as fast as he could down to the field.

**At the field:**

"There you are! Where have you been!? Training started 20 minutes ago!" Gazel fumed at Burn.

"I'm _sorry _princess. But you would be too if Gran walked past you with dark puke green hair." He laughed.

"That is not an excu- Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I could show you if you want?" He grinned. Gazel shook her head.

"Just go over there and join your friends in warm ups." She pointed over at Heat and Nepper who were doing stretches...well mostly Heat. Nepper, by the looks of it, was off in his own little world.

Walking over, Burn sent a quick wave to Heat, "Yo Heat!"

"Hey Burn." He said stretching to the side.

"Sorry that I'm late. You guys ready?"

"Yeah...Well nearly all of us. Nepper over there has stared all lovey dovey love struck at Rhionne for who knows how long." That seemed to snap Nepper back into reality.

"Wha-! No!" Nepper's face was redder than Burn's hair. Heat scoffed.

"Please! You've liked her ever since we were eight!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Burn inwardly groaned. How could he forget about Nepper's mega crush on her? Nearly everyday for whole year they had to put up with him spacing off and mumbling "Yuki's so pretty..." And all the girl did to make him fall head over heels was by placing a god damn band-aid on his leg when he tripped over on the ground! Speaking of childhood crushes...Burn turned his head over to Gazel...then mentally punched himself.

"_Aggh! I'm over _that _now!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hope you guys liked it~ R&R n.n


End file.
